Tidal Wave
by RaiLei
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Their unique luck was over. They could run no further. How much longer did they have until the end of it all?


It wasn't supposed to end the way it did.

Luck was supposed to be on their side – it _wasn't_ supposed to break.

If they'd known that misfortune was right around the corner . . .

_No_ . . . they would have done it anyway.

They were _too_ nice to say no – they didn't seem to know how.

Even as it led them to their final adventure, leagues under the sea.

Then, before their very eyes, the Sea Crown broke, making the Temple tremble as water pressed in from every side. But, there was only _one _more crystal to locate; they _only_ needed a couple more minutes.

"_It can't have gone too far . . ."_

Little did they know though was how far the current could have taken the heavy crystal. By the time they had found it, washed up in a fountain, it was too late. The frigid sea water poured out from every available crevice, the structure overhead creaking and groaning as the Temple sunk lower, the pressure pushing in from every angle.

That's when it struck them.

Their unique luck was **over**.

The Sea Temple was sinking.

The exits had already been flooded.

There was no escape as the water pooled around their shoes

How long would it be until the water reached their knees? Their waist?

"I don't want to die," May whispered, knowing it would reach her companions' ears as the water roared and crashed behind them, snapping at their heels as they raced up another stairwell, trying to outrun the waves of water.

_What if we run into a dead end . . ._

"We've got to hurry!" May shouted, shaking her head as she tried to dispel the previous thought from her mind.

"You should have gone back when I told you too," Ash said, worry in his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder, that trademark grin on his face. "You shouldn't _have_ to deal –"

"No. I have to do this. Manaphy's counting on me . . ."

"Concentrate on that, it _needs _you. Just keep talking, okay? I'm here too."

May could only smile, as he shifted the crystal on his shoulder, skirting around another corner. Numbly, she followed him, letting out a breath as she realized it wasn't a dead end. However, fear gripped her heart again as the water sprayed up against her legs, reminding her of their current predicament.

_We were going to . . ._ she didn't want to think the word.

She wanted to be a top Coordinator.

She wanted to compete in the Championships.

She had to beat Drew and Harley – she _couldn't_ loose to sea water.

There was still so much she wanted to do.

. . . Mom . . . Dad . . . Max . . .

She was _**never**_ going to see them again.

"May – we're getting out of here!"

Lost in her own thoughts, she jumped in surprise at his strong tone, the dark haired trainer standing before her now. Blinking, as the crash of the waves sounded on either side of them, a shiver ran down her spine as her heart hammered against her ribcage.

This was the end of it all.

They could run no further.

That was when he suddenly reached out, gripping the brunette's shoulders, whirling her around before she could sputter an answer. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced over her shoulder at him, pausing as her foot connected with something _solid_. Blinking, she glanced from the dark haired trainer to the object before her, her body freezing as she saw what laid there.

It was Phantom's escape pod.

"_Ash_!" she shouted as his hand found the small of her back, pushing her forward, forcing her into the escape pod. Her eyes widened as his hands moved to her shoulders, pushing her down, her knees buckling. "St – stop this! I'm not going without you!"

"You have to, May. Please, do this for me?" His voice asked urgently as he got her down, picking Pikachu off his shoulders, placing him in the escape pod with her; Manaphy lying on the other side. "This is all I'll ever ask of you."

The look in his eyes . . . that determination . . . the words died on her tongue.

It wasn't until his fingers moved to the hatch of the escape pod did he let out a sigh, his eyes closing momentarily, that her senses kicked in. "Ash . . . wait . . ."

There _had_ to be room for him too, if she just moved over . . . if she just . . .

"I have to finish this. I don't want you involved," Ash said, staring down at her, that trademark grin still on his features. "I'll catch up to you soon."

And with that, he pulled the hatch down, the lock effectively clicking together, locking them on one side with Ash on the _other_ side . . .

"ASH!" May yelled, the click of the lock echoing in her mind as reality sunk in. "ASH!"

But, the dark haired trainer was gone, the water claiming the small escape pod moments later.

"ASH!" she yelled, seeing nothing but water, her heart hammering. This couldn't be real. "Ash!" Balling her hands into fists, she banged on the hatch overhead, desperately wishing this wasn't real. "Ash . . ."

When nothing happened – which she didn't _think _it would – she bit down on her lip, closing her eyes as the realization set it. He wasn't coming back. As the waves rocked against the escape pod, moving them this way and that, she shook her head, her hands reaching out for Pikachu. Holding the electric rodent closer to her, she knew she was just trying to hide her tears in its fur.

**. . . .**

**. . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The rain beat down like sheets, making it harder to see. Everything seemed grey and dark, just like the mood called for, but the light leaking through the window was like a piece to her heart. Numbly, from her seat on the curb, she glanced from her black shoes to the bell tower of the cathedral looming overhead. She glanced blankly at the angry sky as the lightening flashed across it, a loud boom of thunder following moments later.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled, shrugging as the rain beat down on her, her formal attire clinging to her. "Maybe this will wash me away too . . ." she mumbled, watching a leaf caught in the stream of water. "It's all . . ."

She _couldn't_ go into there.

She _couldn't_ see their faces.

She was the reason they were there – it was all _her_ fault.

Idly, she wondered if they'd speak to her, acknowledge her presence.

How could she look at Brock? It was her idea in the first place.

Professor Oak would be unimpressed with the outcome.

Misty would scowl from the farthest corner, ignoring her.

Gary . . . she didn't know _what_ to expect, having never really met him

And, Ash's mom . . . the thought made her freeze up.

What was she supposed to say to his _**mom**_? Saying _'I'm sorry'_ wouldn't really cut it.

"I _can't_ go in there!" she said, shaking as she wrapped her arms around her small frame. They were going to whisper and point behind her back; _she_ was the reason they were there. "It's all my fault."

"May . . . are you alright?" Max's voice sounded, her younger sibling slipping through the heavy doors, his glasses reflecting the crash of lightening. "Everyone's ready to get started . . ."

May smiled warily as her brother came to a stop before her, his coat protecting him from the heavy rainfall, a spare draped over his arm. "I can't Max . . . I can't do this."

"You can't stay out here though," he said slowly, opening the spare coat, dropping it on May's head. "Professor Oak says it's not safe for you to still be out here – you're going to catch a cold."

"Good," she said lowly, forcing her arms through the coat's sleeves. "Maybe it'll drag me away . . ."

"May, stop this!" Max shouted, grabbing her hands, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "We're going inside, stop being such a _baby_." he said, pulling on her hand.

_You know he wouldn't want you to be like this_, he thought silently as May shook her hands out of his grasp, pushing herself up off the curb, a frown on her features.

May sighed, biting down on her lip as she glanced at the cathedral before her, shivering involuntarily. She smiled slightly as she felt Max grasp her hands tightly; he wasn't letting her back out of this. As she was led forward, her feet feeling heavy, she blinked rapidly trying to blink back the tears – and failing – that were melding into the rain beating down on her.

She _had _to be strong, she thought as Max pulled on the door, ushering her inside. If **he** could be so strong in the face of danger . . . she _should_ been able to handle this.

As the door closed ominously behind Max, May froze, her eyes widening.

Just down the hall she could see the room, the doors propped open. She saw a podium before the open doors, a book and papers cluttering the top. She didn't notice Max taking her hand and leading her forward until she could lowly hear the music playing inside.

"Max . . . I . . ."

"May, I'm glad you made it inside."

She blinked, smiling warily at Brock, the older teen standing before her, dressed in black. Without his large backpack, he seemed somewhat smaller. "H – hi Brock," she stumbled, at a loss for words.

"Come on," he said, his hand finding the small of her back, ushering her forward. "Everyone's already said their final goodbyes."

As Brock pushed her forward, she tried to look anymore but ahead. She noticed Misty off in the corner, a dark haired teen she'd never seen before sitting beside her. May vaguely thought she'd seen him in some of the video conferences with Professor Oak. She noticed Jessie, James and Meowth too, so preoccupied with everything it hardly registered. Gary was already seated, with what she assumed, to be Misty's sisters sitting around him. As they reached the end of the pews, Brock's hand leaving her back, leaving her standing there alone, she found herself unable to avoid it anymore. Closing her eyes momentarily, May balled her hands into fists as she tried to calm her nerves. Slowly, she nodded to herself, starting forward.

She could do this.

She **owed** him this.

Her heart hammered in her chest as her eyes locked on the smooth cedar coffin resting against the wall. Her breath came heavy, her fingernails pressing into her skin as she forced herself to move forward. She felt out of place as her shoes squeaked with each movement, drenched to the bone as she left puddles behind her; she idly thought it was ironic that she would show up soaking wet just like . . .

No, she didn't want to remember that moment.

"Hi . . . Mrs. Ketchum," she said slowly, glancing at the red haired woman standing off to the side, Pikachu at her feet.

"Hello May," she said, her eyes red, a Kleenex in hand. "I'm so glad you could make it."

May nodded slightly, at a loss at what to say. "I'm . . . really . . . _so_ sorry . . ."

She shouldn't have come here.

She should have stayed home.

This was _all_ her fault.

If she'd only stayed at Hoenn, this wouldn't have happened.

If she'd _never_ met him . . .

She noticed Mrs. Ketchum nod, tears springing to her eyes once again as the reality sunk in again for the now child-free woman. Running her hand underneath her eyes, she moved on from the red haired woman, staring warily at the coffin. If Max and Brock weren't watching her – she could feel their stares – she would probably have turned around and ran for it.

Her fingernails dug into her skin again, the brunette ignoring the pain as she stopped before the coffin, her heart beating rapidly, the blood rising to her face.

There, lying amid the satin inlay was the black haired trainer.

His eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on his face. His hands were clasped before him, his red Pokémon League hat resting underneath his hands. She smiled slightly at the sight of the hat as her vision blurred, tears springing to her eyes again.

"Ash . . ." she whispered, her voice breaking. "It _wasn't_ supposed to end like this . . ."

She felt Max behind her then, her younger sibling grabbing her hand, squeezing it. "I know it's hard, but . . . Ash would want us to laugh and smile and . . ."

Her vision still blurred from her tears, she let out a sigh, her hand brushing through Max's short hair as his free arm wrapped around her waist, burying his face in her chest. "I know Max . . . but not right now . . . not now . . ."

Moments later she felt a presence behind her, and sniffling slightly, turned to find Brock standing there, a painted expression on his face. "It's time May . . . we've got to get started."

She nodded slowly, allowing the Gym Leader to lead them over to the seats saved for them. May sat heavily down on the chair, gripping Max's hand tightly as the priest got up to speak.

This was the end of it all.

He _wanted_ to win the Hoenn Championships.

He _was_ going to be the Pokémon Master.

He _was_ going to beat the Elite Four's of the world.

But, that dream was **gone**.

There would be _no_ more gym battles, _no_ more championships.

Ash Ketchum would _never_ be a Pokémon Master.

---

A/n –

What if Ash and May hadn't succeeded in fixing the Sea Crown?

I blame this on watching Titanic.

"My Heart will go on" by Celine Dion is inspiration.


End file.
